Childrens cancer study group A (CCSGA) is an organization of pediatricians, surgeons, radiation therapists and pathologists at 22 major pediatric institutions in North America. This group of experts on various facets of cancer in children collaborates in the conception, design, conduct, analysis and reporting of clinical investigation of cancer children. Uniform criteria for eligibility, management and evaluation have been adopted and detailed protocols are followed by all investigators so data may be pooled. In this manner innovations in therapy may be far more rapidly evaluated than is possible by single institutions. The direction and coordination of these activities requires an operations center providing staff and facilities for group communications and executive direction; for data gathering, storage, retrieval and analysis. These functions require the overall direction of the group chairman, supervision by the group statistician and a close working relationship between these two and the operations office staff. This proposal is for support of the CCSGA Operations Office including the activities of the Group Chairman, Statisticians, data management and analysis; and for support of the activities of the CCSGA Executive Committee, Surgical Committee, Radiation Therapy Committee and Pathology Committee in providing overall direction of the groups activities in multidisciplinary investigations on improvements in the management of children with cancer.